Hey Doll Face
by Stained-Hands
Summary: She smiled at the small doll that had lonely eyes "Hey there,youre soaked...want to come home with me?" The little doll had red patches of hair and a small heart on its forehead.He was a handsome looking thing too. TWO-SHOT. LEMON IN SECOND CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Hey there doll face...

Sakura use to have everything she wanted...until her boyfriend Sasuke cheated on her...leaving her broken hearted she ran to the park in the pouring rain and sat on the benches, crying for hours before noticing a very strange rag doll next to her...it had a little heart on the side of its forehead and wild red patches for hair...she took it home with her that night, crying herself to sleep...not knowing there was more to it than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. None of these characters are mine.

* * *

Sakura's life was perfect…. the perfect body, the perfect personality to fit with her beautiful flawless body, the brains, the wealth, hell even her parents were happy and together, which was big, in a time like this, where divorce was all the rage. She also had…the perfect boyfriend. Sasuke Uchiha. He was a senior, and the star quarter back of Konoha High school. He was handsome, rich, loved by all and especially by Sakura. They were known as the perfect couple, always happy, always together. She had everything her heart desired…but you know how it goes, all good things must come to an end…

It had been pouring rain, drowning the streets of Konoha, and drenching Sakura to the bone. Stupid her, she had forgotten to carry an umbrella with her when she left in the morning to go visit a sick friend…she was such a good person, baking them goodies to get better.

She was headed for Sasuke's town house, planning on surprising him since they couldn't see each other this weekend on account of studying hard for finals, the ending of the second semester.

"Sasuke, you are in for a big surprise when I get there!"

she squeaked with happiness, even though she was freezing and being pushed back by the harsh winds of the rain. Finally reaching his house, she opened the door, having a copy of the key herself, she happily jumped inside, shutting the door softly, not wanting to let her boyfriend know she was here. With a quick lock, she turned around and kicked off her shoes, peeling off her sweater and silently tip toeing up the stairs to his room, a wide happy smile on her face. "Oh ssaassukkee-kun…"

She giggled out, pushing open the door to his room. "Sasuke, I'm-!"

Another woman shut out her voice. A woman moaning out Sasuke's name passionately…her eyes widened, not believing what was in front of her.

Sasuke…

He was screwing another girl! And that other girl was the pig nosed Ino! There they were, on his bed, Ino riding him furiously and Sasuke just watching her, his hands all over her while he groaned and enjoyed it! Her Sasuke, touching that skanky tramp Ino!

"Oh Sasuke, yes! Sasuke!!"

Sakura's eyes began to water as she heard the slut calling out her boyfriends name in pleasure…oh how it broke her heart deep.

"Sasuke…"

Both Ino and Sasuke turned their heads quickly to the unknown source, calling the seniors name. His eyes grew bigger than humanly possible as he threw Ino off and sat up, trying to cover himself.

"Sa-Sakura! What are you…"

Sakura sniffed and screamed out.

"I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! I HATE YOU"

She turned and ran down the stairs, ignoring Sasuke's calls for her to stop, ignoring the voice of Ino, who told Sasuke not to chase after her…she ignored everything, even the rain, though she did feel it was ten times colder, ten times harder on her skin…maybe it was because she didn't have her sweater…maybe it was because the rain was just pouring harder…or maybe it was because she just got her heart broken…and all her senses were so…well sensitive…maybe…

* * *

Yes, this is a two shot! WOOO!! -sigh- I know, its so short, but the next one will be looonnggerrrrr :33 I promise! just tell me what you think so ffaaarr!! Reviews are wanted dearies 333


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO. P.S lemon in this last chapter.

Its funny…how life works. You're born; loving parents raise you. They teach you at an early age to walk, talk, and even read before you enter school for the first time. You develop the body of an innocent Goddess, a blooming flower, faster than other girls. You have the brains of a college girl, the manners of a lady and the poise of a swan. All the boys want you, and the girls can't hate you because you're just too perfect to hate. It's the perfect life. Until you get a rude wake up call…reality sets in and you realize, there will be people who don't think you're beautiful, who will find flaws inside and out. People who point out the littlest of things, there are people who wait for you to slip up so that they can have their moment and destroy you. Ino pig, was one of those girls…and Sasuke was just another one of those boys…You find one flaw in a person and immediately there's a whole bunch of others you never noticed were there and you make it a big deal and bang…everything goes to hell.

It was still raining…It wasn't pouring like before, but it wasn't letting up any time soon. She found herself in the park, sitting on one of the metal benches…

she could tell it was metal, the rain pit pattering against it, it never makes noise like that on a wooden one…she liked the wooden ones…they were comfy, but these kind were cold and too hard to sit on…

but right now, she didn't care. She was too numb to even notice her hands shaking as her fingers curled against the edge of the seat, gripping it so tight, she felt it leaving an imprint on her palms and any further she might just slice her skin and start bleeding…

She gasped at the thought of hurting herself and pulled her hands back, finally breaking out of her trance. "What am I doing out here? Its raining, I'm soaking wet and freezing…I'm going to get sick

and yet…I just don't want to move…" A few more tears slipped out, though it was hard to tell if they were tears at all or just the rain drops sliding against her skin…her ugly imperfect skin…'I'm not good enough for Sasuke…I'm not good enough for any boy.

How could I have been so stupid? Thinking I was beautiful…' She sniffled before sneezing loudly and hugging herself, shivering more violently now that everything was settling in. Suddenly, something caught the corner of her eye and she quickly turned her head, thinking it was some sort of little animal, though she was wrong.

'A…doll?' There he was…a small rag doll, red patches of hair, pale fabric for the skin, and a small black shirt and little pants. He was the most handsome doll she had ever seen and she loved collecting them. It was a little hobby she had as a child…but it was strange seeing one just laying around next to her. It had sunken beautiful teal eyes, and a small red heart on the side of its forehead.

"What a wonderfully made doll!" She reached over and picked it up, smiling softly. "You're soaked…just like me heh…would you like to come home with me?" She made the little doll nod its head, making her smile. "Okay…let's get ourselves dried." She stood up slowly and wiped at her eyes before holding the doll close to her and turning around, she went off to her home, her pain forgotten for now.

She dried off the little doll with a small towel, putting him on the sink and covering him up as if he were a real person. "Here, this will help you get nice and warm." She smiled sweetly at the little doll before turning around and peeling her clothes off of her and stepping into her shower, turning the water on to hot and washing off all the cold, she moaned sweetly, happy to get warmed up as well.

She got a little sad; thinking about what had happened with Sasuke…was she truly ugly? That he had to go to that Ino pig? Why did it happen…"Because you obviously don't know how to be pretty enough for a guy like him…you don't deserve him." She whispered to herself as she rubbed strawberry blossom body wash over her arms, her sadness growing, as she bit her lip and slowly stopped her hands at her shoulders, hugging her self again.

She couldn't help it and tears started to form again…it just hurt so badly, how could she not cry? "Un…no Sakura, be strong, you must be strong." She let her arms drop to her side and got a serious look. "You can't let that Ino pig win…" She whimpered and leaned against the sidewall, her lip quivering. "Even if she has a more beautiful face than yours….a better body…" She had enough talking to herself and finished off, not talking for the remainder of the shower.

As she wrapped a towel around her slender frame, she noticed her mirror was all fogged up and that's when she blanked out…

_**Flash Back**_

_"Hah Sasuke cut it out! We're going to slip or something" Sakura smiled wide as her boyfriend held her close and tried to make them fall on the bathroom floor. They had just finished taking a shower, a nice, hot one and were now trying to get themselves in fluffy white towels, but Sasuke was in a too playful mood. He smiled at her and hugged her from behind before gesturing to the fogged up mirror. "It got all steamy from the shower…" he said softly, making Sakura turn her head to look. She smiled and nodded her head. He reached over and slowly drew a large heart and than their initials in it. Sakura blushed lightly before giggling out. "You're so corny Sasuke" He laughed and went back to trying to trip her down, both of them laughing happily_

_**End Flash back**_

Sakura whimpered harder and bit her lip, turning her head to the side in pain. "No…don't…don't you dare Sakura…" Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the mirror and reached over, wiping the fog away with her hand. Out of the corner of her eye though, she spotted….a man?!

There was a man in her bathroom! Right behind her! She slowly stopped moving her hand and looked down at the sink for something she could use as a weapon, her parents teaching her as a kid to never panic when an intruder came into your home and fight back as hard as you could…but wait…

where's the doll? Slowly looking back up at the man, she noticed he had red wild hair, and a love tattoo on his forehead…and his eyes were…. wait there was still a man in her bathroom and she was in a towel! There was no time to look at his facial features. She took a deep gulp of air and turned around swiftly to attack but instead she could only gasp as the man disappeared…she ran out of her bathroom and took a look around…nothing….

'What the hell?' She thought to herself as she slowly stepped back in to her bathroom, jumping a bit in surprise when she saw the doll back on the sink as if it hadn't moved at all. "Wh-what? Where did you go off to??" That's it she was losing it. Her heart messed with her mind and now they were both messed up. Quickly reaching over and grabbing the doll she turned and walked out to her room, gently putting him on her bed. Smiling, she shrugged and went to get dressed, going over to her drawers of clothes.

'I guess I just wasn't good enough for him…' "But you are…" a soft voice whispered behind her. Sakura gasped and started turning around before long strong arms reached her and pressed her stomach into the edge of the drawer, bending her over it.

Sakura blushed, her eyes widening. "Ah! This isn't the kind of position a lady should be in! Get off of-" She started screaming before a hand reached over and turned her head. She met with the eyes of pure beauty…it was those sunken teal eyes, they looked horribly sad…She stared, and shockingly enough she wasn't scared…a little confused and immensely attracted to him…"the doll…" She whispered and he nodded.

"You took me out of the rain…no ones ever been so nice to an ugly rag doll like me before. I want to thank you for your kindness…and Ill do so by showing you, you're beautiful." He pressed his body into her and Sakura broke out of her trance, blushing ten times harder when she felt his groin against her thigh. "Wa-wait, you're not making any sense…you're telling me that you're the doll I picked up from the benches? That's…" Her voice broke when his lips met with her neck and he began to suck and lick sensually. "Ah…don't." She moaned out gently.

"You want me to…your body is aching for release…" He spread her legs, his hand disappearing in between her legs, the tips of his fingers rubbing against her clit. Sakura grew weak, letting him do what he wished…"what's…Ohh…your name?" she managed to ask, as her eyes closed. Why was she even letting him do this? She didn't know this man; he was some creep who probably snuck in from her window…but why did he look so much like her doll?

The same porcelain skin, dark red hair, even those eyes were the same…still so lonely…"Oh!" Sakura broke out of her thinking as he slipped a finger inside of her. "My name…is Gaara." Gently wiggling it inside of her he took the opportunity to take the towel off of her wonderful body, and turn her fully around. Sakura got a much better look at him, as he grabbed her and put her ass on the edge of the drawer, his finger still inside. His clothes were normal looking…a simple black shirt and some loose pants…no shoes…and he even looked wet from the rain still…Gaara didn't smile at her, hell he hardly gave much of any expression on his face. "Do you like it?" He asked. 'How can he keep a straight face while doing this to a girl he's never met before?!?!' She screamed in her head.

But that thought was long gone when he stuck another two inside of her. She arched her back, moaning in delight. "Gaara…please don't stop." Hell, why not enjoy this? He was doing a good enough job, so why not? A little shy at first she gently bucked her hips into his fingers as he stroked her inner walls. His hard on was getting noticeably bigger, which made her smile…at least she could still turn on a man.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" She asked softly, her voice had a hint of playfulness but she was so cute with it, it made his cock twitch inside of his pants. "If that is what you want to do." He replied, unzipping himself, his pants pooled at his feet, his cock jutting out proudly. 'Whoa…definitely much bigger than Sasuke's…will that even fit?' She pulled him close and reached down, wrapping her slender fingers firmly around the thick shaft.

In slow strokes she started, looking at his face for any reaction…nothing yet. She pouted inwardly, since she was a little too busy with moaning on the outside. Flicking her thumb over the head, she heard him let out a small gasp. 'Ah you like that huh?' She smiled to herself and started stroking him faster, Gaara's cheeks flushing a bit, nodding his head. "I do…" She blinked and tilted her head to the side. "You can…hear my thoughts?"

He moved in closer, kissing her softly and murmuring against her lips. "Only yours, yes. Now please…. do it faster." She couldn't help but giggle, her hand quickening its pace on his shaft, his fingers going just as fast inside of her, making her toes curl in bliss. Things started to get hot once she accepted things, once they stopped talking and spoke in actions. She was soaked, drenching his fingers with her wetness, and his cock was lubed up in his pre-cum from her jerking him off.

It was obvious they were both ready to take it to the next level. Slowly taking his fingers out, he grabbed her hips, and lifted her up from the drawer, taking her to a wall and pressing her up against it. "Are you ready?" She blushed a dark red. He was asking if she was ready for sex?! She couldn't believe this was actually going to happen…she would have another man inside of her…

but she liked the thought of him being that man…just something about him made her feel…beautiful, wonderful. "Yes, I'm ready. Please…" She whispered into his ear, putting her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs to his waist. He nodded and slowly aimed the tip to her entrance, slipping in and stretching her walls. Sakura's eyes widened, it WAS much bigger than Sasuke's! God how did the tip even manage to push it's way in? There was still the shaft itself that wanted to get inside of her…and there came the pleasure…yes. She pulled him closer, feeling that she could take on anything; she used her legs and hugged him to her, forcing him to slip all the way inside. They both flinched, Gaara letting out a deep husky grunt, and Sakura crying out sweetly.

Not able to help himself he started to fuck her, thrusting himself in and out of her, their hips crushing in delicious friction, Sakura moaning and whimpering as she took his pounding of her womanhood. 'So good…so amazing…' She could only think slightly, everything else was busy reacting to his pleasuring her. Her lips letting out all kinds of whines and whimpers, her body arching into him and her nails sinking into his shoulders especially when he hit that G spot. God it drove her crazy, what a man! He knew where to touch and how to touch it and jeez was he touching it hard and rough.

Gaara didn't let up his pace, simply growing rougher with her, his hands gripping her ass as he pumped his cock inside of her, she was perfect, not too tight and definitely not loose. He could feel his head hitting deep past her walls, her juices drowning his manhood, turning him on even more if possible. "Sakura…" he growled next to her ear, pressing his forehead into her neck, enjoying himself greatly. She heard her name and simply responded with a weak cry of pleasure. If he kept going hard like that she would cum very soon…'oh yes…I want to cum with him…'

She knew Gaara heard that, and he smirked, taking in a deep breath he pulled out and than roughly, with a harsh thrust, slammed back inside of her, Sakura screaming out. It went on like this for who knows how long, both of them so close, but neither wanting it to end…until it just couldn't be held. Gaara grunted, his fingers dipping into the flesh of her ass. "Sakura I'm…. gonna." She pressed her lips to his ear, her fingers delving into his wild hair and she whispered hotly. "Gaara, me too…lets cum together…" He groaned at how sexy she said those words and soon focused on Cumming, with just a few more thrusts…just a little more…Her eyes widened as his shut tight, his grunt was loud and deep, her scream was seductive and beautiful as they went over the edge together, holding each other tight…

Sakura smiled, watching Gaara sleeping next to her. She gently ran her fingers up and down his arm, murmuring softly. "I don't know how I got so lucky to find some one so special like you…but I wont take it for granted…thank you Gaara." She kissed his cheek and snuggled up to him, under the sheets, wrapping her legs around his and hugging his arm, soon dozing off after him. Sasuke long gone from her mind…why worry about a prick when she had the best doll in the world to play with now?

x.x I tried my best lol Did you guys like it? . Should I make one more chapter? Maybe see how it goes when SASUKE FINDS OUT?! DUN DUN DUN....hmm...well its up to you guys 3 Review please! I cant know how I did if ya dont tell mes! bai bai lovelys! and thanks for reading!


	3. Sasuke finds out! Ending

Ok so this is the last chapter to my TWO-shot lol you guys wanted it sooo here it is...there is Ino bashing and Sasuke bashing so . yeah....ENJOY!!!!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. :3

**"Hey there Doll Face"**

The weekend had come and passed. Sakura spent most of her time in her bedroom, which worried her parents but she reassured them it wasn't because of her break up with Sasuke. She was much too busy to worry about him…you know with her new 'friend' always sleeping beside her in her bed.

Sakura smiled wide, her eyes sparkling as she watched Gaara looking at himself in the mirror while he got dressed in some of her fathers old clothing that didn't fit anymore. He looked nice…a black button up shirt kept open with a white under shirt on and some dark blue jeans. He looked very handsome, very trendy…and all hers.

"You look nice, Gaara" She called out to him, making him look at her through the mirror. He smiled a bit and nodded. "Thanks to you. I haven't worn anything else in a while."

Sakura tilted her head, wondering just how long that was. He didn't like to talk about his past much, in fact all she knew about him was that he was part doll part human…and she was the only one who could see him. It was a little silly at first but she was convinced he was real after all the um…well 'time' they spent together in her bedroom.

Sakura blushed, not believing how many times she had sex with her boyfriend…wait, boyfriend? She suddenly got super quite and hugged herself, thinking deeply. 'Is he my boyfriend? Does he know what that is?' She heard Gaara chuckle and looked up, wondering what was so funny.

He smirked, and winked at her. "Of course I know what that is. And…yes, I believe so." Sakura turned a bright red, forgetting that he could read her mind. 'Stay out of my head, that's creepy!' He shrugged, and went back to fixing himself up.

It was Monday, time for school and god it was different. News already spread about hers and Sasuke's break up and the rumors of Ino being a better girlfriend and a better fuck had also spread, even faster. Sakura walked around the school halls, trying to ignore everyone's stares. It was getting on her nerves though, why couldn't people just mind their own business?

'People admire your beauty it seems Sakura, love.' Gaara spoke from his mind. He had come with her, in his doll form being held by her in her arms. 'I don't think that's why they're looking at me, but thanks Gaara.' She smiled, remembering that she had her boyfriend with her, sure he was in her arms but it made her feel happy. Though she could go without all the murmured whispers as she passed by.

"Well look who it is, the poor little has been pink haired billboard forehead Sakura. I didn't think you'd show your face around here. I mean, how embarrassing." A loud annoying shrilly voice said behind her. Sakura turned around to face the Ino pig and frowned. "I don't want any trouble Ino pig. I just want to get to class." She tried to keep walking but was stopped by Ino hags posse of sluts. 'oh man…look at those claws! What kind of places do these girls go to get a manicure?!' She screamed in her head. 'Do you want me to dispose of them?' She heard Gaara whisper, she could feel the doll in her arms glowing with anger. 'No, no Gaara its fine. Please stay calm, Ill handle this.'

Turning around to face Ino, she smiled sweetly. "You might think you're all big and bad Ino, but you're just a whore who gets the left over's. You know, the recycle's? The back wash of someone's drink after they've had their fill? You and Sasuke are perfect for each other. I'm glad you made me realize that. You're a real pal, thanks so much" Her tone was sickly sweet, oozing with sarcasm and bitchness.

The girls around them gasped and started whispering, the other students laughing and snickering at Sakura's come back. Ino shrieked with rage and went to attack her but was stopped by a strong arm…it was Sasuke. He grabbed her and shook his head. "She's not worth the trouble." He eyed her for a moment before snorting and turning around, putting his arm around Ino and kissing her deeply.

Everyone started either shaking their heads or saying things like 'oohh shit that's messed up!' 'Daaammnn, you gonna let him do that?!' You know stuff like that.  
Sakura glared with hatred at them but remembered she had Gaara in her arms and hugged him tighter to her chest. 'Sakura, what would you like me to do?' Her head was rushing with decisions. Should she attack them both? Cry…scream….or walk away? 'Sakura…? Its hard for me to know what you want when you do not even speak in your mind…' She snapped out of her daze and smiled, shaking her head. Turning around she pushed passed the girls and continued on walking to class.

Sasuke pulled away from Ino pigs lips and watched Sakura walk away. He growled lightly, not receiving the reaction he had hoped for. Pulling Ino with him, they fully turned and walked off to class, leaving a disappointed crowed, which also went to class. School had just started…they day was still ahead.

It was already gym class, and the rumors were still buzzing around about the fight that didn't happen. Ino was running her big mouth about how scared Sakura was, too scared to even fight. 'Why do these generation of kids act like this?' Gaara asked, an annoyed tone in his voice. Sakura giggled as she stretched, getting ready to run track.

Hearing her happy, Gaara turned in to his human form and leaned against the bleachers, right under them in the shaded part. He examined her uniform, short tight running shorts and an even tighter small white tank top. He couldn't help but lick his lips and step in to the sun, wrapping his arms around her, from behind.

Sakura squeaked in surprise, straightening herself out, blushing when she felt his chest against her back. "Gaara, someone might see you…" He ignored her and started to kiss down her neck, taking his sweet time to enjoy her skin. She whimpered gently, his touch always making her weak in the knees. "You're going to make me wet…" He smirked and whispered hotly in her ear. "You sure aren't helping yourself when you say something so sexy like that Sakura love."

They flirted and teased each other, light kisses exchanged, un aware that someone was indeed watching…Sasuke was out on the field, in his foot ball gear, getting ready to throw the ball before something pink and red caught his eye. 'Sakura?' He looked over and spotted her and some red haired guy sucking face. His eyes widened, the ball dropping from his hand, unable to look away.

'Who the fuck is that?!' He growled possessively. NO ONE got over him so fast. They weren't allowed to, not in his book. They were supposed to cry and want to kill themselves for months! Not the weekend and that's it! He wouldn't have it!

Realizing his out rage, he went to go to them before a loud fat roaring chouji came running after him, tackling him to the ground, knocking the wind and life out of him, as they crashed harshly to the ground, sliding in to the dirt. He thought something was hurt for a moment but it turned out to just be his pride.

"Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you?! Get your head in the game you idiot!" The coach came stomping over, yanking him up and smacking the back of his head. Sasuke snarled under his breath and regained himself, running off to his post, the image of his ex and another man burning the back of his skull.

------------------------------------------------------- ^.^

It was lunch-time and news about Sakura and another guy was buzzing. These people seriously had nothing better to do but to spread the latest gossip and it annoyed Sakura to no end. As she walked passed everyone to get to her usual table, she sighed, upset with the words flying everywhere. "People really need to mind their own business, they act like I can't even hear or see them." Gaara merely shook his head and kept walking beside her. She twitched a bit, looking to him and pouted. "I can't believe you decided to stay in this form, now everyone knows-" He looked at her and interrupted.

"That you have a much better boyfriend? That was sort of the point."

Sakura blinked and than smiled, nodding her head. "You know what? You're right, you are better and I wont be ashamed of that. Come on lets sit down…oh and are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" She asked as they took their seats.

Gaara merely shook his head. "I don't need to eat anything." With that said Sakura smiled and dug politely in to her food, enjoying her company. Though the moment with short lived when Ino came rushing over. The blonde haired pig stood over them, crossing her arms and putting on a sultry smile. "Oh, Sakura who is your handsome friend? There you go always trying to out do us and taking the good guys you don't deserve."

Sakura glared at her food before slowly turning around and looking up at Ino. "Go away Ino, you're making the flies buzz around my food. And if you must know, this is my boyfriend Gaara. MY boyfriend." Gaara ignored Ino and looked at something that to him was much more interesting than the pig.

Ino glared and growled softly, she hated to be ignored especially if it was from the opposite sex. "HEY, I'm talking to you! How dare you ignore me, who do you think you are?! You know you fucking want me!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh and smile up at her. "You must be kidding. Gaara is way too good for you. Stop embarrassing yourself." She got up, grabbing Gaara's arm as he got up as well without a word. Turning his head he kissed her deeply in front Ino and her group, Sakura happily wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

Ino was enraged someone would pick Sakura over her. She always got the best pick. ALWAYS. That is why she stole Sasuke away, Sakura couldn't have the best, didn't deserve the best, it wasn't fair, how could this bitch get all the good shit in life and Ino be left with the left over?! She screamed and went to snatch at her hair before Gaara reacted in time, grabbing her wrist and tightening the grip, his eyes a fiery teal, glaring in to her very soul.

"You don't EVER touch my Sakura. You disgusting flat chest, no ass bimbo pig. The only thing you deserve is a mud pool so you can swim in your own filth." Ino looked at him with fear in her eyes as he practically spit those words into her face. She teared up and screamed, yanking her hand back and turning around, running off, her posse following after her.

Sakura couldn't believe it…Gaara did what she had wanted to do forever now. "Gaara…" She was speechless; no one had ever stuck up for her like that before. Any time Ino came around all of Sakura's so called friends would tuck their tail in between their legs and run. But he…

'I think I'm in love…' Gaara turned to her, a bit shocked by her thoughts. He smiled but before he could say anything a punch landed to his face…Sasuke landed a clear shot with his fist…

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed, watching his head snap to the side…you mustn't forget, Sasuke is still a football player and all of them know how to throw a punch. Sasuke glared at the way she called his name with so much worry, so much love…that was suppose to be for him! He was suppose to have her emotions wrapped around his finger! "No one just forgets about me! You love me Sakura, not him!" She scowled at him and stood in front of the two boys, her tone loud and dramatic. "How dare you hit him? You don't own me Sasuke, you are nothing to me, now leave me and Gaara alone!"

He was angry, pissed off! He didn't like how the girl he had dated for a few months was just waving him off like some ass hole trying to beat on her new boyfriend. He would not have it like this; it wasn't how he wanted it. "Get out of my way, I am going to beat the life out of your stupid red head friend…" She glared at the way he talked about him and did what any hot headed teen age girl would do…she stepped up to him and slapped him as hard as she could…the sound cracked hard through the lunch room and everyone stood up, incase Sasuke lost it and tried to attack the girl.

He stood there, eyes wide, his cheek red from the smack. That bitch just slapped him…. slapped him! Sasuke! The football player! Was she out of her mind?! Sakura stood there as well, staring at him, ignoring the stinging pain in her delicate hand. 'I…I hit him.' She caught someone moving and turned her head, watching Gaara step up in front of her. He had calmly regained his composure after being punched and watched the two yell at each other but he had seen enough.

"Leave us now or suffer." It was a simple command, not a threat but a promise…his tone was serious yet eerily calm. He knew what he was doing…and that pissed Sasuke off more. After fixing himself up, Sasuke pointed at him and yelled out. "You don't fucking tell me what to do, you stay the fuck out of this." His temper was getting the best of him and everyone grew nervous…he had his moments of blowing up and no one wanted to see that.

Without another word, Gaara grabbed Sakura and turned. They were leaving and he didn't care who tried to stop them. Sasuke watched them and that's when he snapped. With a loud cry of a deranged animal he rushed to them tackle style but Gaara was prepared. He pushed Sakura out of the way and caught him in a head lock, squeezing arms tight around the ill tempered teenager and lifting him off the ground, throwing him with simple ease. He crashed into one of the lunch tables, his head meeting with the metal part and going down in a knock out. Everyone just watched like this: O.O and others murmured. "Is that it?" "Aw Sasuke you pussy…" "Wow, that is embarrassing…"

Gaara blinked, expecting more but…the boy really did not get up, he just laid there…groaning in pain under the table…shrugging his shoulders he turned around and smiled at Sakura who smiled back and hugged his arm, kissing his cheek. "Lets go home…Please, before someone else gets their ass whooped." She said, a begging tone in her voice. Gaara merely chuckled and nodded. "Alright…lets go."

As they walked side by side, Sakura said sweetly. "I love you doll face." He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

-grins- im still laughing at how long and stuff this chapter was...im like...ugh what im typing is soo cheesy and lame haha but hey this is what comes out from my fingers. REVIEW LOVELYS!!! I love love loveeee knowing what you peeps think. I hope I did my best for you guys and THANK YOU for all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!! xoxoxo and for those who favorited it and put me on author alerts, Ill do my best to come up with other one shots!!!!!

-Gri Gri. xoxo


End file.
